Those Girls
by chicisme10
Summary: I was never one of Those Girls. You know what I'm talking about, those girls, the ones that got all the attention, the ones who could get guys to buy them drinks, take them home, fall in love with them with a flip of their shiny hair and a swing of their hip. They had the whole room's attention when they walked into any room. While I, me faded into the background, every time.


I was never one of Those Girls. You know what I'm talking about, those girls, the ones that got all the attention, the ones who could get guys to buy them drinks, take them home, fall in love with them with a flip of their shiny hair and a swing of their hip.

They had the whole room's attention when they walked into any room. While I, me faded into the background, every time. I guess I wasn't as beautiful as them or something's wrong with me. What is it?

* * *

Pretty girl, my mother called me.

Pretty girl, my father called me.

Pretty girl? Was I?

 _Was I?_

How could I be so pretty? That make me one if Those Girls. Wouldn't it?

Where were my boyfriends, where were the men offering to buy me drinks, flirting with me, taking me home? Huh? Mom? Dad? Where were they?

Was my hair not shiny enough? Did my hips not swing the right way? What was wrong with me?

* * *

Male attention is a rare jewel for me unlike Those Girls. It was shocking and brief. I only seemed to attract the douche bags, the one nighters, the unlucky souls who couldn't get a hold of one of Those Girls. Who ran out of luck and got stuck with me.

Oh but aren't I a Pretty Girl? Aren't I attractive?

Then why is this the best I could do? Why did every man leave without a trace after they got what they wanted. Was I a band aid to rip off? Fast and quick as soon as the wound heals, before the band aid left a print in the skin? Before it got tattered and dirty, before it falls in love with you?

To be crumbled and tossed away, to be forgotten, to fade into the background, again.

* * *

The worst thing was I was friends with Those Girls. I knew them I had to sit with them, I got to watch every time we went out, the men fall over them and not me, it was fate.

Don't get me wrong I love my friends. They always include me and are so nice to me but they never saw my frown when they left me alone at the table, the bar, on the dance floor to be with whoever they had set their eyes on for the night.

I sat by myself and waited, drank myself into a lonely hole and waited for them to get ready to leave. I would sometimes taxi home. They never noticed, they were busy.

I would drunkenly stumble to my room in the house we shared and hope to fall asleep before they bought their trophies home.

* * *

I was bitter and angry and depressed. I knew I shouldn't put my worth on how many men threw themselves at me. I was better than that.

But I hated my loneliness, I hated the assholes I dated. I hated my empty bed. I was jealous beyond reason at Shauna's boyfriend. I wanted to punch Christina in the face when she complained a boy didn't call her back or wasn't paying attention to her.

How dare she be so selfish? So arrogant? I would think.

I couldn't feel that way. I couldn't punch her. I couldn't yell at her, _how dare you complain about one sorry ass boy when you can literally go outside and come back with three phone numbers. How dare you be angry when a cute boy doesn't buy_ _ **you**_ _a drink. How about you sit there with me_ _ **alone**_ _like I do every time you bitches go off with your man candy for the night and leave me there like some fifth wheel._

I never said that. I always sat patiently and listened with a smile. Telling them _it'll be okay….he's a loser don't worry about him…..men are dogs…..it'll be okay…_

* * *

I dreaded waking up to my crumpled empty bed. I put my hand over my face and sigh shakily. I'd made myself another band aid the previous night.

I was ashamed and I hated myself for it. I swung myself out of bed and showered washing away the memories of the guy I bought home. I dressed and headed to the kitchen.

The girls were there as usual making breakfast. Zeke, Shauna's boyfriend was kissing Shauna goodbye. I scowled at the floor as I went to the coffee pot. I poured myself a cup, added my sugar and cream.

I turned around to find them all staring at me. I raised a brow, took a sip, and said _what?_

 _So Tris we all know you took someone home last night…._ Christina started. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

 _Yeah so?_

 _Why do they always leave before we wake up? You never mention them? Are hiding something?_

 _What? No?_

Don't worry they leave before I even wake up.

 _Come on who is it, do we know him?_

 _No_

 _Tris you don't have to hide your boyfriend from us_

I chuckled and sipped my coffee. Me? Boyfriend? What wistful thinking.

 _Or girlfriend….who ever_

 _Girlfriend? You think I'm a lesbian?_

They all looked away and shrugged. My mouth fell open in shock. What the hell.

 _Well Tris you're never really with a guy so we thought maybe it was because well…yeah. I mean my friend Lynn was that way before she came out. We won't judge you we just want you to be happy._

I was angry my angry at them than I had ever been in my life. Just because I wasn't one of Those Girls and I didn't have men falling at my feet, couldn't jump from man to man every week, couldn't find a decent guy to even look in my direction, didn't mean I was a lesbian.

 _I'm not a lesbian! So what I'm never with a guy and my one night stands leave right after sex! Doesn't mean I'm some closet lesbian who's been hiding some girlfriend from you. Just because I'm not like you guys who have been through hundreds of boys who just magically fall at your feet doesn't mean anything!_

I stormed up to my room and slammed my door shut so hard I heard the painting next to my door fall off.

I was seething. I felt so insulted. How dare they question my sexuality because I wasn't like them.

Not that I don't like lesbians. I was just so angry that they thought, I had something to hide. That there was something so different because I didn't have a million boyfriends. Maybe I was abnormal. I guessed lack of male attention is abnormal in this world. Maybe something is wrong with me.

I slid to the floor and cried.

* * *

I was angry for a week. I wouldn't talk to them. I avoided them. I wanted them to feel guilty. I wanted to share my pain. I wanted them to be sad. As dumb as it sounds.

But somehow they convinced me to go out as always to some club that just opened. I reluctantly let them doll me up. I let them put me in this short romper/jumpsuit with a plunging neckline and a body chain underneath.

I looked good. I had to admit, I looked sexy. Not that it mattered. My friends easily out slayed me I thought.

We made it to the club, we all sat at the booth and ordered drinks. Soon the girls were headed to the dance floor with guys and I was alone as usual. I downed two lemon drops and was about to order a third when the most glorious human being I ever laid eyes on walked up from the dance floor. He was tall, so tall, with deep blue eyes, broad shoulders, curly hair cut short on the sides, and a tight black shirt on.

It was like someone took my dream man and presented him before me. I was gawking I knew it. I couldn't help it.

 _Hello, I've been looking at you all night wondering why you're here all alone_

Oh my god he's talking to me? Why?

Say something stupid!

I just smiled shyly and shrugged _I don't know why_

 _Let me change that_

He slid smoothly into the C shaped booth. I was speechless. I must be really drunk, there is no way this guy is really talking to me. No way.

 _What's your name beautiful?_

Beautiful? So Original.

 _Tris. Tris Prior. You?_

 _Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Pleasure to meet you_

We talked for what seemed like hours. I can't even remember what about. It doesn't matter. His voice was so deep, so smooth, so hot.

Somehow we ended up sitting close together, sharing air basically. we looked into each other's blue eyes and I was lost.

 _Tris let me take you home please_

I saddened I was going to be a band aid. Of course, that's all I seem to be good for.

But considered would I never see this gorgeous man again by rejecting him. God knows I don't have that good of luck or be there for one night and then never see him again.

One night it was.

 _Yes_

 _Let's go to my place_

He was kissing up my neck and jaw. Sweet Jesus it felt good.

Soon we were making out in the back of a taxi and I was turned on like a light.

Soon we made it to his penthouse apartment and the rest of the night was a blur. Just two hot, sweaty bodies on his gigantic bed.

* * *

I lay there in bed a few minutes after having the best romp of my life. Well I guess this is my cue.

I started to roll out of his bed when he caught me and pulled me to him. He tangled his legs with mine and said

 _Stay baby_

I was confused why doesn't he want me to leave? Does he wanna have sex later in the night and then let me leave?

I soon rested my mind and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke to a cold draft over my skin. I looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and the unfamiliar room.

I remembered what happened last night. He asked me to stay with him.

Oh shit I spent the night with him. My friends might be worried. I crawled out of bed and threw my clothes back on sans my panties. Where were they anyway? I dug my phone out of my purse thank god it wasn't dead.

I had text from my friends:

 _Where r u?_

 _Trisss_

 _Omg girl where are you?_

 _Did u go home_

 _Answer Tris what happened to u?_

I groaned. I didn't mean for them to worry. I clicked my phone off before putting my shoes back on. I waked out of the room to a huge open kitchen and living area. How did I not notice this?! It's amazing.

 _You're awake. Would you like breakfast?_

I looked over at the voice. Tobias was there pouring orange juice into two glasses. On the table there was a bowl of cut fruit, buttered toast, hash browns, and a small frittata.

He made all this?

 _Um yes thank you_

I was starving I couldn't pass up this feast. I'll just eat and leave.

I sat on a bar stool across from him. He sat and placed an orange juice in front of my plate.

 _Did you sleep well?_

 _Yes_

 _Wonderful, you slept longer than I expected. I guess you were worn out._

I smirked at the smug comment. I guess I was 'worn out'.

I started eating and I almost moaned at how good it was. Oh my god can I come over every day for breakfast.

 _You sure can_

Oh I said that out loud.

 _I might have to charge you for my services_

He smirked and I smiled playing along.

 _Oh I'll pay any amount_

 _We'll see_

We fell into silence as we finished eating. I admired his face his shirtless body. I really hoped this wasn't our last meeting.

I looked at the stove clock 12:02. Oh fuck how long was I here.

 _Erm..I have to go my friends will be worried_

I stood and grabbed my purse. I smiled at him and thanked him for the food. He even asked me for my number. I gave it to him without second thought, he's hot, a great cook, and good in bed….why would I say no?

 _I promise I'll call later_

He kissed me chastely on the lips before I left. I wondered if he would really call.

* * *

He did. He called like he promised. I was surprised. Just like I was when he asked me out, when he asked me to be his girlfriend and then again when he asked me to marry him.

I look back on my insecurities and my jealousy in the past and I realize, I wasn't destined to be one of Those Girls. I was destined to be me. I wasn't meant to go through dozens of boyfriends I was destined to be with Tobias.

I didn't need those guys, the attention. I just needed to be patient because love is patient.

I'm not one of Those Girls because I'm me, I'm Tris.

I am a Pretty Girl.

 **A/N: holy crap I've missed you guys. I'm sorry I've fallen off the face of the internet. I was stuck in a rut and then inspired to write this by a buzzfeed YouTube video 'That Girl'. It's an amazing video I think every girl should watch.**

 **Let me know if you want to see another version of this in Tobias' POV.**

 **Review**

 **Until Next Time….**


End file.
